


Bucky Barnes (MCU) Drabbles

by beccaheartschrisevans



Series: theycallmebecca drabbles [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaheartschrisevans/pseuds/beccaheartschrisevans
Summary: This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Sebastian Stans' character James "Bucky" Barnes from the Marvel Cinematic UniverseThey are all Bucky Barnes x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.(As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, Bucky Barnes & You, Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You
Series: theycallmebecca drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128359
Kudos: 2





	Bucky Barnes (MCU) Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Bucky & Steve friendship  
> Summary: Steve and Bucky ride the Cyclone Roller Coaster at Coney Island  
> Part of: Becca's Fourth of July Drabble Spectacular  
> Note: This drabble also shows in the Steve Rogers (MCU) Drabbles

90 years after it’s official opening, Steve Rogers was finally getting the chance to ride the Cyclone Roller Coaster at Coney Island. The wooden coaster had opened when Steve had been just a kid, but due to all of his ailments, he wasn’t allowed to ride it. Instead, he’d had to watch from the ground while Bucky and some of the other boys from their neighborhood road it.

He had spent a lot of time in Brooklyn, after being pulled out of the ocean, and had some of that time had been at Coney Island, but he had never felt the urge to ride the Cyclone. At the time, he’d thought the thrill was gone and that it wouldn’t have been fun without Bucky. Now, however, he believed that a part of him knew that Bucky was still alive and that he couldn’t ride the Cyclone without his best friend.

“You ready for this?” Bucky asked as he stood behind Steve in line for the coaster. A boyish grin spreads across his face. “Scared?”

“Not in the least bit,” Steve replied, shaking his head. A small part of him was scared, but he wasn’t about to admit it. After all, he’d taken part in dangerous missions during the war and after that made riding a roller coaster look like child’s play.

Ten minutes later, they got into the roller coaster’s car, claiming the very front row. The anticipation of a lifetime of waiting and dreaming caused butterflies to pool in Steve’s stomach while they waited for the rest of the car to fill up.

Then the ride started and an excited scream ripped from Steve’s mouth when the coaster took its first dip. The pure, unadulterated joy of his inner child bubbled up as the coaster climbed, dipped and turned along the track.

A big grin was stretched across Steve’s face when the car pulled up to the exit. The ride had ended way too soon for his liking, but he had enjoyed every second of it. Glancing at Bucky, Steve had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing upon seeing that his friend was looking a little sick.

“You look a little green there, Bucky,” he teased.

“Shut up,” Bucky groaned.


End file.
